


Burn Up Bright

by NaturalAddict



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalAddict/pseuds/NaturalAddict
Summary: They have been together since forever. Since before. It doesn't at all surprise him that they got their marks on the exact same day, but it's been four months and with Kageyama not saying anything until now, Hinata truly wishes he had no more than the ordinary teenage insecurities as a reason to be nervous about this.





	Burn Up Bright

Sometimes, it's hard to tell the difference between being happy or just relieved, in love or merely enamoured. In a world where the gods seal your fate, where a name on your skin can change the whole direction of your life, it is even hard to tell whether you're excited or actually scared.

Hinata hopes he's not wrong about Kageyama. 

After all, it's been so long, and it's hard to imagine that what they have could be simply broken like a house of cards succumbing to sparse wind. Some people would say it's stupid to get so attached before  _knowing_ , but to him it is, will always be... Worth it. 

It's worth it when Kageyama tosses to him, compliments him, smiles at him in that reserved way that still manages to reach his eyes. It's worth it when he massages his shoulders and back, and lends him one of his shirts so that Hinata will feel less exposed after taking off his binder. When he holds his hand firmly all throughout doctor's appointments, when he speaks up despite his preference for staying quiet, only to say,  _please_ and  _you have to let him do the surgery, or he'll end up breaking all his ribs_. Because in spite of all the care, the whispered words and reassurances, Kageyama understands what Hinata must go through physically so that his body matches his view of himself - because Hinata will always be Hinata to him, and the missing pieces will only make that Hinata he knows all the more complete.

It will be worth it three weeks from now, whenever he wakes up from anaesthesia and his partner's face is the first thing he sees. 

Alas, everything is not always easy. After months - which feel like years - of stolen kisses and soft promises, of touches and laughs and so much certainty radiating off each other that it can even be felt through the phone on late night calls... Yes, after all of that, the time finally comes. 

Hinata undresses in front of the mirror, something he's not particularly used to doing, but that is becoming less of a rare occurrence these days, and stares. There, on his chest, is the imprint of something he's always known. The beautiful, perfect name: 

Kageyama Tobio. 

He can't tire of staring at it, imagining what it'll look like after the procedure marked down in his planner. He inhales, exhales, watching the way it perfectly expands and then deflates. 

Kageyama knows. Knows, but is not saying anything beyond that faint declaration of also getting his mark, and Hinata is dying to figure out if he's silent because he doesn't want him to know, because it's someone else's name on that unblemished skin, or if Kageyama just thinks it's too obvious to warrant mentioning. _Or_... He shuts down that trail of thought, turns away from the mirror and starts his shower. 

As he scrubs himself, his mind wanders. If it's not his name on the other boy's skin, he is sure that Kageyama will have more calming words to utter. He will tell him that it doesn't matter, that he's not looking for that kind of relationship with his soulmate anyway, that what they have is more important, and regardless of not knowing if that is the truth or not, Hinata will believe him for as long as he can.

Either way, the wait ends tonight. His efforts to keep his mild anxiety about the subject hidden turn out to be a complete failure and Kageyama, as always, notices. 

The text he got just said: "I'll show you." but no more words are needed between them. 

They have been together since forever. Since before. It doesn't at all surprise him that they got their marks on the exact same day, but it's been four months and with Kageyama not saying anything until now, Hinata truly wishes he had no more than the ordinary teenage insecurities as a reason to be nervous about this. 

For him, though, things are always a bit more complicated. They have to be; and, honestly, he won't know what to do if the wrong name is etched onto his partner, a name which has not at any point truly been his own. 

Thin droplets of water are falling from his hair onto his - Kageyama's- shirt, and he's hunched over a sports magazine, legs folded underneath himself, struggling not to fall asleep, when there is a knock on the door. It open shortly after and before he can say anything, the taller boy is shuffling gracelessly into the room and plopping down beside him, shoulders brushing just so.

"Your mum let me in," He explains.

Hinata just nods. It's one of those moments when he might be excited or scared, or maybe those are one and the same because both make his heart race as unconsciously leans closer to Kageyama, soaks up his warmth and almost forgets to keep breathing. 

He sets the magazine aside, and tilts his head back to look at the other, taking in little details of his expression right then as if this would be the last time he will see him like this. There is still a heaviness in his chest at the thought that it might be.

"You really need to get a haircut."

The way Kageyama grimaces makes him snicker, but then he is placing his hands on the other's broader, firmer chest, and their eyes meet. 

The ginger's voice is soft, "Can I really see?" and then Kageyama is tugging his shirt up and off, and there, right above where his heart must be-

Hinata's breath catches in his throat, tears pooling instantly in his eyes. 

It is perfect, couldn't have been more so, and all of a sudden, he's not sure what he had been so worried about these past few months.

"Hinata Shouyou," he reads, voice trembling around his own name. "Not Hinata Tsubasa?"

With the expression Kageyama makes, he really thinks for a moment that his - his  _soulmate_ \- understands this as he has everything else. 

It's still happily relieving to hear, "Who's Hinata Tsubasa?"

The sound of it in Kageyama's voice rather than his own sparks a somewhat odd train of thought. 

Tsubasa, the scent of jasmines, dresses dirtied by mud and bows torn out and discarded. 

Tsubasa, an echoing reprehension based on limits set on himself by someone else. 

A whole wardrobe which he for so long yearned to simply throw out the window, which he struggled to replace, little by little. 

A portrait in the entrance hallway, constantly tipped over until it cracked.

Tsubasa, ill-fitting and taking him nowhere. 

Tsubasa, a girl that never was. 

He must have been lost in his contemplation a little too long, because he then notices Kageyama is still waiting for an answer, mouth pressed into a thin line. 

Hinata shakes his head, wraps his arms tightly around the other's neck, and whispers firmly in his ear: "No one."


End file.
